Imperfection
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Tooyama Yuki. Proud. Haughty. Protective of her sister and cousin. Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Cheerfully. Funny. Ecstacy. When both of them meet, they automatically spark something. But who knows what?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm back with a new PoT fic. This is a Shiraishi OC fiction, dedicated to Icecristal's sister for her birthday. Hope all of you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

–

"Really dear, you shouldn't have gone to the trouble of making it for me." said the grandfather of Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Kuranosuke looked on. His grandfather looked adoringly at his grandmother. That's what Kuranosuke always wanted; a love, just like his grandparents. Of coarse, Kenya had laughed hysterically when Kuranosuke told him, but still. . .

_At School_

"Hikaru-kun, come over here." called Tooyama Yumi **(My OC from Formula for Love).** Her cousin Tooyama Kintaro was jumping up and down like Mukahi Gakuto. But Shiraishi was looking at the girl in between them. With her short red bangs framing her rather delicate face, and her short chin length hair and petite body, she resembled a doll. Along with her green eyes she was definitely a Tooyama.

The regulars walked over to the trio. "Minna-san," said Yumi, bubbly as usual. "I want you to meet my sister." The rest of the regulars blinked in shock. That cold looking girl who didn't look as though she was hyped up with sugar (which was a trait that they had come to expect from most Tooyamas)

"Another one, Kin-chan!" Chitose exclaimed. "Are there any more?" asked Kenya. "We do have a few in south India" said Yumi cheerfully.

"Yuki-chan, meet the regulars." she said. "Tooyama Yuki" she said in a montone. "Yuki-chan," Yumi scolded. "You should be more polite." Yuki looked at her sister, her expression softening.

"Yumi-san!" came a voice. It was one of Yumi's friends from the music club. "Can you help us out with something?" They called.

Yumi smiled. "Coming." she called back. She turned to Kintaro. "Kin-chan," she said. "can you come with me." she then turned to Yuki, and said, "The regulars will introduce themselves to you. We'll come back to pick you up." She and Kintaro ran off.

"I'm Oshitari Kenya, the speedstar of Naniwa." Kenya said grinning at the girl. "What kind of person bleaches their hair?" she asked bluntly. The regulars roared with laughter at the surprised look on Kenya's face.

"Pretty and funny." Chitose said. "I'm Chitose Senri." Yuki angled her face up to look at the tennis player. "Are you on drugs?" she asked unexpectedly.

Chitose blinked. "No. Why?"

"It's unnatural for someone to be so tall."

"Maybe your just short."

"I am petite not short, and being that tall is not normal."

"I resent that."

"I don't care."

The regulars watched the argument, wondering (in the back of their minds) why Chitose was there. At this point Zaizen decided to step in. "Zaizen Hikaru." he said. Yuki gave him an icy glare. "So you my sister's boyfriend." she stated. Her voice hardened, "However if you ever hurt my sister, your going to wish you were never born."

All the regulars sub-consciously shivered at her threat.

She turned to Gin. "And you are?" she asked.

"Ishida Gin." he replied.

"Are you a monk?" she asked tilting her head cutely.

"Not at the moment." He said.

"What a cute girl!" exclaimed, you guessed it, Konjiki Koharu. "Not my type though. And not nearly as cute as Yuji." HE continued, nuzzling up to Yuji. Yuki blinked at them, but decided not to comment.

"My name is Koishikawa Kenjiro and I hope you enjoy your stay at Shitenhouji." Kenjiro said politely holding out his hand. Yuki shook his hand, a small crease between her eyebrows.

"That's funny." she said. "I don't remember Kin-chan ever mentioning you." Kenjiro retreated off to the side, silently thinking of different ways to murder his junior.

"And I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the captain."" he said, and offered her a warm smile. Shiraishi didn't know what to expect. A nod? A cocky raise of the eyebrow? At least an acknowledgement. Next minute, Shiraishi found himself jerked forward, his face less than an inch away from Yuki's. Yuki glared daggers at him, and if looks could kill, he would be 100 feet under.

"Shi-ra-i-sh-i-Ku-ra-no-su-ke" she said, slowly and clearly. The regulars looked startled. they were completely unsure of what to do. Yuki continued "Why on earth would you tell my darling, silly, naive, childish, innocent cousin than you have POISONED CLAWS HIDDEN UNDER YOUR BANDAGES. AND ALONG WITH THAT, YOU KNOW THE ONE WHO HAS TO KEEP HIM FROM FREAKING OUT? I DO! WITH ALL YOUR TALL TALES, WHENEVER I TRY TO TELL KIN-CHAN THAT THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS POISONED CLAWS, HE WON'T BELIEVE ME!" by the end of this tirade, her nose was brushing against Shiraishis', her cheeks were red, and her breath came out in pants.

Everyone (including Shiraishi) looked gobsmacked. Suddenly, as though just noticing how close she and Shiraishi were, Yuki pushed him back with a surprisingly large amount of force, causing him to stumble back.

"It was nice meeting most of you" said Yuki politely. "i better get going or okaa-san may get worried about me." she gave them a curt bow and walked off.

"Hey Zaizen," Kenya said, startling all of the regulars except Shiraishi, who was still gaping after Yuki. "What?" asked Zaizen, giving Kenya a sidelong glance.

Kenya grinned."With the way things are going, you and Shiraishi will end up as brothers-in-law, with Kin-chan as your cousin." he said.

"Kenya 100 laps NOW!" yelled Shiraishi snapping back to reality. "Aww man, I thought you didn't hear."

**Here's the first chapter. The second one will be up soon.**

**Silverfox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I just reposted this story under the name Imperfection. I had a change in the plot, so the title wouldn't make any sense. From now on every alternate chapter will be Yuki's pov and the rest will be in Shiraishi's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

I scowled to myself. Waiting outside the class while my new teacher introduced me to my new classmates was NOT my idea of fun. Shouldn't I introduce myself. I wasn't a child. I was articulate, and I'm not that bad of an orator. I considered stalking off, but then thought better of it. Anyway, I didn't even know my way around the school. What if I bump into Kin-chan, or worse .. _Shiraishi. _Uggh, just the thought of him irritates me.

"Yuki-san please come in." called sensei from the class, jolting me out of my reverie. Well, here goes nothing.

"Everyone welcome Tooyama Yuki, your new classmate." I looked around at my new classmates. Some were appraising me. Others were checking me out, a few glared at me, but to me it was all the same. They were sizing me up. I felt amused. I had caught them off guard with my delicate appearence. I smirked to myself. Looks could be deceiving. Ahh, I might as well play along.

I gave a shy, sweet smile and said in a soft, timid voice (that I absolutely hated) "Hi, I hope we can get along and be great friends." Now that was the Willy Wonka golden ticket. Everyone was completely taken in.

"W-well, Yuki-san" said sensei, just as taken in as the rest of the class. "Why don't you sit with your sister. She and Zaizen can help you out." "Hai sensei" I said and walked towards Yumi Zaizen, giving out a demure aura. I sat down next to my sister, giving her a smile, and her thunderstruck boyfriend, a smile. I sneaked a glance at my sister and automatically felt guilty.

"Your mad at me again, aren't you." I stated bluntly, soft enough so that only both of us could hear.

"i'm not mad, Yuki, I just wish you would stop putting up that facade." Yumi replied sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said. but i wasn't sorry for what I did. I was sorry for making her upset.

After class

"Yuki come up with us to the roof." my sister said as she took out her bento, which was identical to mine. I didn't matter to me where we ate. "Sure" i said shrugging my shoulders.

"So, what do you think of Shitenhouji so far?" asked Yumi. I thought for a moment. The people were gullible, but I was with my cousin and sister. "It's better that France." I answered honestly. "It feels more Japanese."

"That's because it is Japanese." said Zaizen with a snort. I glared at him.

"Here we are" said Yumi cheerfully, ignoring our glaring contest.

I felt my breath being knocked away by the scene. It was paradise. There were so many plants. "Sugoi. It's so pretty." I said, unable to find anything proper to find how much it appealed to me.

I walked towards some flowers. "yuki you might not want to touch that." said Zaizen. "They're-" "-poisonous? Yeah, I know." I replied, cutting him off. I smirked as I looked at the plants from a short distance, imagnging the shocked look on his face.

"I grew these plants myself. I'm glad that someone else apritiates them. They must be getting sick of me. Ecstacy." came a voice from behind me. I felt my face darken as I turned around. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"This is my garden, Yuki-san." said Shiraishi, flashing me that infuriating grin of his. Well now I know that he hasn't learnt his lesson from yesterday. Great, someone to pound. Just before I decided to beat him so badly that he would never be able to play tennis again I was bowled over by a ball of hyperactive cheetah fur?... never mind it's just Kin-chan. "Kin-chan I exclaimed, stumbling backwards... right into Shiraishi.

We both fell over each other, and somehow he ended up on top of me. He must have tried to sidestep me and ended up tripping over me. I felt heat flood my cheeks at how close we were pressed together, or more pressingly how close our lips were. In fact they were just brushing against each other. The only thing keeping them from touching was his hands on either side of my face. Of course the rest of the regulars had to troop in just that second, snapping me out of my shock, and most probably witnessing the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Shiraishi, don't molest the new girl!" Chitose yelled as Kenya fell on all fours laughing. I craned my neck to give them a death glare, which (surprise, surprise) they ignored.

Gin said seriously, "Shiriashi, you must not compromise Yuki's purity." his serious tone only seemed to add amusement to the monkeys. The idiot that was _still _on top of me quickly scrambled off, and held out a hand to help me. I accepted it. Yeah right.

I shot him a dirty look as I dusted myself off. He turned to his teammates and snapped, "Baka! you're blowing this completely out of proportion. I tripped!"

"Sure you did." said Zaizen with a smirk. "You were there." I snarled, rounding on him. I heard Yumi stifle a giggle and I checked myself. What was I doing. I never reacted no matter how bad the situation was. _Breath. You're not about to let Shiraishi get the best of you. _

"Why don't you come to practice today Yuki-nee." said Kin-chan, nuzzling up to me. "Yumi-nee comes every day, but she's also watching Zaizen. Why don't you pay attention to me." hi whined, looking at me with those big eyes, shinning. Yumi and I taught him well.

I looked down at my darling cousin, wondering exactly how to tell him that the last thing I wanted was to be around that perfectionist Shiraishi Kuronuske. But, if I didn't go Kin-chan would be sad, and when Kin-chan's upset. . . .No! Surpress that bad memory. I opened my mouth and found myself saying, "Alright Kin-chan. I'll come."

__I am a wimp.

Which is exactly why I found myself looking around the tennis courts (which were quite nice), wondering when I could escape.

Sometimes I wonder about myself


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (unfortunately)**

* * *

Shiraishi was throughly enjoying his day. He credited the biology teacher. Finally they were learning about poisoned plants. Ahh, Ecstasy. He also credited (though he would rather eat one of his poisoned plants before he admitted it) Kenya for forcing him to come up before them. And then he found that someone actually appreciated his plants. Even better, that person happened to be Yuki-san. Well, there may have been that one incident, but everyone blew it out of proportion.

He smiled to himself as he saw his teammates practicing. The team was a lot stronger now. This year they would defenitly make it to Nationals.

"Oy, Shiraishi, lets have a match." called Kenya. "Ahh, I'm coming." He replied. Shiraishi checked his watch. Four-thirty, he still had time. As he walked towards the court that Kenya was at he glanced around briefly. His eyes rested on Yuki who he saw was being approached by Kobayashi **( IceCrystals OC from 7 days at the dojo)** and Shika **(IceCrystals OC from Reaching You) **

* * *

As Shiraishi drank water, he watched Yuki out of the corner of his eye. She was talking with Kobayashi. Suddenly she walked away; she must have been saying goodbye. Shiraishi gazed at her fixedly, watching her graceful gait until she was out of sight. "Careful Shiraishi, your becoming a pedo." said Kenya sidling up to him with a laugh. Shiraishi stared at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, half horrified, half curious.

"She's younger than you Shiraishi." cut in Chitose. "And your staring at her. Ask Gin."

"Who's calling Shiraishi a pedo?" asked Kobayashi Sayuri, striding up to them with a slightly exasperated Shika in her wake. "I am." Kenya replied with a grin. Shika sighed as she sat down next to her boyfriend. Sayuri sat down next to her boyfriend with a quick greeting.

Shiraishi really didn't want to sit down with a bunch of people intent on teasing him to death so he got up. He needed to go soon anyway. "I have to go." he said with a broad smile. "Trying to escape Shiraishi?" asked Zaizen, smugly deciding that he shouldn't miss out on the fun. Shirishi shot him a dirty look. "No, anyway I have homework to do." he said as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Ja ne." Shiraishi called as he walked away, waving his bandaged hand in goodbye. There was a chorus of byes behind him as he exited the court.

* * *

"Tadaima." he called as he walked through the door. "Okairi" his sister and mother called in replied. He quickly hurried up the stairs and into his room. Shiraishi sat down on his chair, turning on the computer as he checked up Kabriel.

As soon as he saw that Kabriel was the same as usual (for some reason Kabriel never seemed to change much) he turned his full attention onto the computer. An icon appeared.

**WhiteLily: About time. Your late, again. Tennis practice I suppose?**

**PerfectPoisonedFlower: Gomen, gomen. Anyway, wasn't it your first day of school? How did it go?**

**WhiteLily: Don't try to change the subject baka. Anyway if you want me to answer honestly, it was annoying.**

**PerfectPoisonedFlower:I'm not changing the subject. Why was it annoying?**

** WhiteLily: Yes you are. I guess the main reason that it was annoying was that this guy in the tennis club kept annoying me.**

**PerfectPoisonedFlower: Tennis practice was extended late. I thought your cousin was in the tennis club.**

**WhiteLily: You're the captain, you brainless moron. My cousin is in the tennis club. It was his captain that was annoying me. I mean that guy is so _perfect._ And you know how I feel about perfect people**

**PerfectPoisonedFlower: They are unnatural human beings that deserve to be stamped on and never have to work for anything in their life and you're jealous of them.**

**WhiteLily: Exactly- hey wait take that back. I am not jealous of them.**

**PerfectPoisonedFlower: Whatever helps you to sleep at night**

**WhiteLily: Get lost. You're the only perfect person I can stand in a conversation for more that 10 minutes before committing murder.**

**PerfectPoisonedFlower: Aww, thanks, I'm feeling the love. And correction, I am not a person, I am a poisoned flower. Please refrain from making that mistake again.**

**WhiteLily: No, you're an alien from outer space. Anyway my sister's calling me down for dinner. What time tomorrow?**

**PerfectPoisonedFlower: How about 5:30. I have longer tennis practice again. This year we're making it to the Nationals. Talk to you tomorrow.**

**WhiteLily: Bye**

_Chat end_

Shiraishi grinned as he relaxed back onto his chair. He hadn't even realized that he had been leaning forward, completely engrossed in his conversation with WhiteLily. Shiraishi always brightened after his conversation with WhiteLily. The one time he had told this to her she had said dryly that his personality was already overly bright enough without her adding to it. She had actually threatened to stop talking to him saying that 'his poor teammates had enough of him to deal with without her adding on to their torture. He had replied to this saying 'his teammates were already insane enough' and that 'she should be feeling sorry for him, having to deal with a bunch of nutcases.'

He heard his sister calling him down for dinner.

"Hai, coming." he called down, quickly switching off the computer as he headed down.

* * *

That night as he fell asleep, his dreams were consumed by thoughts of WhiteLily and Tooyama Yuki. Maybe it was for the better that he didn't even remember having a dream at all.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. i was watching 'Life of Pi'. The next chapter will be centering Yuki and it will most certainly be you enjoyed.  
**

**Ja ne,  
SilverFox**


End file.
